I Never
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Raquel, Robin, Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner starts playing the game 'I Never' using crazy water! Their sanity will be taken way as they play the game! Crazy Fic! A drabble to make you feel better because of what will happen next week :) Chalant Spitire Supermartian Aquarocket (Torpedo)


**AH! Yes, you can yell at me! I need to update on my other stories, but this drabble crazy story has been in my Docx since SEPTEMBER! I'v been busy a lot and I've always wanted to finish this story and give it to you guys! We're all sad that Young Justice is leaving soon (next week), so I'm writing this crazy story to at least put a smile on your faces!**

**Note: I have not lost my sanity when I was writing this...well maybe a little XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Young Justice :/ Or the song Gangnam style because I'm NOT Psy XD**

* * *

**I Never**

"Special water?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah it's a new spell I learned that turns you crazy when you drink it." Zatanna explained.

"I'm up for it." Wally was already pouring the water on 8 cups. He gave one to each of his friends.

"I do not know if we should be doing this." Kaldur was being the mature one out of the bunch.

Raquel puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"Okay, so we're going to play 'I never'." Artemis said.

"What's that game?" Conner asked.

Artemis started explaining, "Well, it's a game where you say "I never" and it has to be a true statement and you have to drink out of your cup if that ever happened to you. It's usually a game for drinks that we're not suppose to drink yet, but I guess in this case it's sort of like that, right?"

Artemis asked Zatanna. She nodded, "Right."

"Well okay, lets start the game," M'gann clasped her hands together.

"Okay so we go around in a circle and take turns?" Robin asked.

"Yup." Artemis said, "I'll start it."

Wally smiled, "Go babe."

Artemis smiled back at him, "Okay, I never ran around naked."

No one else drank their cups until a few seconds later Robin and Wally both squeaked like a bird. Robin puts a hand on his mouth, "What the heck was that!"

Zatanna was laughing, "I made sure no one lies in this game. If someone did then we'll know because you'll sound like a bird."

Wally was holding his hands out in defense, "I swear I was a toddler when I did that."

"It's okay you don't have to explain how it happened. Unless you want to." Artemis was getting closer to him.

Wally nodded his head no, "No way! Now it's my turn."

He looked around the room and then said, "I never kissed an animal right on the lips."

Everyone looked at him all confused. Wally just laughed, "What?"

Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner both drank their cup. Conner was folding his arms and slumped back to the couch. M'gann was actually giggling, "It was just wolf. And we both did it by accident."

Robin was looking at Zatanna because he was waiting for her excuse. Zatanna just looked the other way.

"Oh come on Zee, please I wanna know what happened." Robin begged.

Zatanna huffed, "Fine, I was six and I was just done reading 'the Princess and the Frog' okay! I kissed a frog."

Robin patted her back while everyone else was laughing. Zatanna rolled her eyes. Kaldur was right next to Wally so it was his turn. He thought about it for a minute and then said, "I never ate something non edible."

And of course Wally was the only one who drank from his cup. It was sort of self explanatory so they just didn't ask why he did that. After that drink, Wally got crazy easily. He started yelling, "Throw some bras up in here!"

Everyone was laughing because the drink actually works. Artemis elbowed him on the ribs. He quickly clasped his hands to his mouth. Robin kept saying, "It really works! Someone drink it again! Someone drink it again!"

"Wait it's my turn. And don't worry Rob I'm going to make sure we all drink this." Raquel laughed at the last part, "I never embarrassed my mentor."

They all laughed and drinked the magical water. Instantly they started talking randomly at the same time.

Artemis muttered, "I once got GA dressed as a clown in front of his enemies."

Robin was just laughing a lot, "Pant's on the ground!"

Raquel said, "Oh my gosh, I have a list of those things!"

Zatanna was giggling, "I bedazzled a little part of his outfit and he didn't notice it all day! Although lots of people did."

Conner shrugged, "I just called Superman fat in front of his fans."

M'gann was twiddling with her hair, "I embarrassed Uncle J'ohn on Facebook, but I don't think he noticed it."

Wally's face was red, "I gave a picture of uncle Barry's butt to the whole Justice League."

Kaldur whispered to himself, "I embarrassed my king at a dinner party, but I can not reveal how."

They all weren't sure who heard about their secret moments. Drinking more of the magical water effects were really cool, but they knew they were going to regret it later.

It was finally the boy wonder's turn. Robin cackles, "I never kissed someone in the past 24 hours."

Zatanna smirked at him, "Okay fine."

She went closer to him and gave him a long kiss. Robin was satisfied. When their kiss had stopped they both looked at everyone else. They were all kissing too. Although Artemis and Wally looked like they needed a room any minute, and so was Conner and M'gann. Kaldur and Raquel were the normal ones and kissed each other happily.

Wally felt a little woozy after he got done kissing Artemis. He scratched his head in confusion, "Artemis? Why's your head purple and a cow?"

Artemis started to feel her head, "What!?"

Robin felt like laughing really hard, "I want to roll on the floor! Arty's head is bobbling!"

The rest of the team thought that they were losing their sanity, but for some reason they kept playing.

_**~2 Hours Later~ **_

Wally was running around the room going crazy. Robin was crawling in the ceiling upside down. And for some reason, Kaldur and Conner found Robin's shades and wore them and then replayed Gangnam style over and over again. They said they would stop when the music stops.

The four girls were all covered in melted ice cream. It just all got out of hand. Robin got down from the ceiling and gathered everyone in the middle of the living room.

He starts to take out his camera, "Lets take a group picture!"

Everyone started to pose to the camera. Kaldur and Conner were crossing their arms while their eyes were still covered with the shades, they were doing the Gangnam Style pose while they were still dancing. Robin was smiling with his smirk while he stood near Wally. Wally was vibrating very fast, though. And the four girls were just holding up peace signs while their arms were linked with their shoulders. Ice cream was still dripping from them.

After they took the picture, Robin instantly sent it to the Watch Tower.

...

_***Watch Tower***_

All of the leaguers were staring at the picture that just popped up during their meeting. They all simultaneously looked at Batman. One of them asked, "What kind of missions do you send them to?"

* * *

**Did that make you happy? OR want to go crazy? I still haven't lost my sanity...**

**It's a little cheering up for you guys :) And one day I'm going to have a list of people that have reviewed and read my story and put their username in my story, but as an author's note telling to read your stories and stuff :) if you like that then favor or comment this story :) **

**I'm open for a PM during the last day of the Young Justice episode "Endgame." (I hope) We can fangirl/fanboy together! T-T Symbiosis!**

**Review!**


End file.
